


Of Apples and Honey (Don't Forget the Cake)

by Shay_Moonsilk



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Apples, Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Fluff and Smut, Holidays, Honey, Jewish Good Omens (Good Omens), M/M, Rosh HaShana | Jewish New Year, Smut, They fool around with the honey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26564365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shay_Moonsilk/pseuds/Shay_Moonsilk
Summary: One year after the world didn't end, Crowley arrives at the bookshop, ready to celebrate Rosh Hashanah with his angel. As it turns out, Aziraphale also had a celebration in mind - one that they are both sure to enjoy.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 81





	Of Apples and Honey (Don't Forget the Cake)

**Author's Note:**

> So the other day, I was thinking. Forbidden fruit, apple. On Rosh Hashanah, we eat apples and honey. Forbidden Fruit = Crowley's whole thing! Then this whole fic demanded to be written. 
> 
> Thank you so much to Ekat for talking me through this and giving inspiration, and Gray and HonestMabe for edit help!

"Aziraphale! Angel? Where the heaven are you? I can’t find you!" 

  
He had shouted those exact same words a little over a year ago, when Crowley had entered the bookshop to find it ablaze with no Aziraphale in sight. The anger and heartbreak he’d felt then had been unbearable. Realizing that he had lost his angel had been worse than falling. Even now, when he entered the bookshop, he disliked not being able to see Aziraphale within the first few minutes. 

But time was a ridiculous concept, and in the year since they helped stop Armageddon, and stopped working for their respective bosses, Crowley had been able to loosen up more. He stopped panicking if he didn’t see Aziraphale right away, and Aziraphale no longer pretended they weren’t friends to strangers. It was the little things. Tonight, however, Crowley did want to find Aziraphale  _ immediately _ because tonight was  _ special _ . 

Aziraphale liked celebrating the holidays, all of them. But the threat of Armageddon and retaliation for botching the apocalypse the year before had left him too anxious to properly enjoy Rosh Hashanah, Sukkot, Chanukkah, or Christmas. Yet as the year passed, gradually, they had both relaxed and stopped looking over their shoulders. After one year, it was apparent that both sides were going to pretend that nothing had happened, and they felt in the clear. 

So, to celebrate, Crowley decided to treat Aziraphale with a honey cake, and treat himself by  _ watching _ Aziraphale eat honey cake. 

Which, unfortunately, wasn't happening because he couldn't bloody  _ find  _ his angel! He even baked this cake! The last time he had tried baking anything was before microwaves were a thing. Sure, there was probably too much sugar and honey, and he wasn't sure how many times he was supposed to stir, but he'd shouted at the batter enough and knew Aziraphale would like it. But where to find his wayward angel? 

"Up here, dearest!" 

That came from upstairs, which meant his bedroom, which usually meant good things for Crowley’s future. 

Grinning, he dashed up the stairs and was greeted to a lovely surprise. Aziraphale, his beautiful angel, was laying on his side. One arm was bent at the elbow to support his head, the other was picking at apples on a plate. He had placed several apple slices in a spiral, and a generous layer of honey topped them all. There was not a stitch of clothing on him.

"L'shana tova, my love," Aziraphale gave a sweet smile, bringing one of the apples to his lips. It slid fully into his mouth, and he gave a contented hum as he chewed, enjoying the sweetness of the honey and the crunch of the fruit. Crowley watched him swallow, and his throat felt dry. He was sure that he said it back, because it was customary, but his blood wasn't exactly all in his head. Aziraphale was completely aware of this because he was a brat. The angel smiled and picked up another slice, eyes fluttering shut in pleasure as he chewed. 

Crowley set the cake on a nearby dresser and began undressing. Usually, he liked to miracle his clothes off in order to get to the fun part more quickly. But a striptease was the perfect way to tease Aziraphale. It was only fair because Aziraphale  _ knew _ how much Crowley liked to watch him eat. Even now, as Aziraphale took slice after slice, munching and sucking the leftover honey off his fingers, his hooded eyes were trained on the demon. 

Fully aware of his partner’s gaze, Crowley gave a satisfied smirk. It was nice to know that he affected the angel as much as Aziraphale affected him. “Getting started on the celebration early, are we?”

Aziraphale eyed him hungrily as he ate another slice. Some honey dropped to his chin, and Crowley would be damned again if he wasn’t going to be the one to lick it off. Now fully nude, Crowley kneeled onto the bed and crawled over to Aziraphale. He leaned down to give him a kiss, only breaking away to suck the honey that he found on his chin and cheek. The angel gave a small giggle as it was licked away. 

“Well,” Aziraphale said, “we do have twice the celebration to make up for, don’t we? And we only have ten days before the fast, so we really do need to make the most of everything.” 

Crowley hummed in agreement. “Very true.” He picked up another apple slice and held it up to Aziraphale’s face. “Tempt you to a slice?”

Aziraphale snorted. “Is that what you told Eve?”

“Something like that,” Crowley leaned down to press a kiss to the top of his head. “You know, last time I did this it was all ‘oh, you did a bad thing’ but now? It’s a  _ mitzvah _ ? The humans are all doing it, they're throwing parties to get together, and everyone is quite chuffed at the whole thing. She sure is funny, isn’t she?” 

The angel’s eyes flicked up at him, and he got a soft smile. “Well,” Aziraphale hedged, “It’s ineffable, isn’t it?”

Before Crowley could scoff, Aziraphale closed his lips around the entire slice, lips brushing Crowley’s fingertips. Oh, that naughty, naughty angel. He was perfect. 

“More fun tempting you,” was Crowley’s response. He leaned down to give his angel another kiss. The demon pulled away and concentrated for a moment. Downstairs, in the kitchenette, next to where Aziraphale kept the sugar, there was a jar of honey. And after a moment, it was in his hand. 

“These apples have more than enough honey,” Aziraphale chided, but his eyes were amused. 

Crowley nodded in agreement, “These apples are fine, sure, but not the apple of  _ my _ eye.”

Aziraphale laughed. Such cheek! He really was the luckiest angel. “Going to coat me in honey?”

“We’re supposed to enjoy sweet things,” Crowley said, “That’s the  _ rule _ . And you’re the sweetest thing to me.” 

That was the only warning the angel had before Crowley had tipped some honey onto his neck. The demon leaned down to remove it with his tongue, nipping the skin below. Aziraphale let out a laugh that broke into a moan halfway through. Crowley pushed him onto his back. 

“It is a  _ mitzvah _ to enjoy ourselves,” Aziraphale agreed, spreading his legs, “I don’t want to keep you from having fun.”

“How  _ generous _ of you,” Crowley teased, leaning down to bite at a nipple. Aziraphale cried out in faux-outrage. The demon smirked and moved to tip some honey onto his chest. His hands moved down to find the effort Aziraphale made him. The angel's cunt was already wet and took in his finger so easily. Aziraphale squealed as his finger crooked. 

"We don't have a ram’s horn," Crowley mused, lifting his head from Aziraphale’s chest. He dipped his head down, realizing that there was honey he had missed, which was unacceptable. The demon was sure that waste was a sin. 

Aziraphale cried out, "Oh!" Then he seemed to notice what Crowley said. "Ram’s horn?" 

"Yeah, there's nothing to shout out. Two long, several short, right?" Crowley's grin was wicked. "So I'll just have to get you to shout it for us."

It was worth the look of aroused outrage on his face. "You scoundrel!" Aziraphale cried, and Crowley laughed, making sure he gave a wink so Aziraphale would understand that he was kidding. The last thing he wanted was to get into a fight over interpreting language in the text, which had happened before. He grabbed the jar, giving a generous pour over his stomach, and making sure that trail went all the way down to his effort. Humans probably had to worry about things  congealing , but since Crowley didn't expect them to run into that kind of trouble, they wouldn't. 

Crowley reached to pass him another piece of apple. "You have your treat, and I'll have mine." He gave a wink and then ducked down. Aziraphale’s reply was cut off as Crowley’s mouth found his cunt, and immediately began to lap at the honey there. Aziraphale gasped, moving his hips to meet the demon's tongue. 

The serpent, Aziraphale had been quick to learn over the year, had a very talented tongue. For someone who didn't make a habit of eating, Crowley seemed pleased as punch to lay him down, bury his head between the angel's thighs, and stay there until Aziraphale had to push his head away from overstimulation. 

Today was no exception. Crowley groaned at the combination of the honey and Aziraphale’s natural taste. There was nothing like it. He may have tempted the first people with the forbidden fruit, but that was nothing compared to the forbidden angel under his tongue. It was like he had said to Aziraphale all those years ago. How could something so  _ sweet _ , so  _ scrumptious _ , be so  _ bad _ ? If he wasn’t meant to tease Aziraphale until he cried, to make him shake apart in a devastating orgasm or three, then why was he made with such a delectable center? It was like watching Aziraphale face after a tasty torte. He was made to enjoy, and Crowley was made to enjoy him. If he could tease at Aziraphale, and get that same look on his face that he got from a crepe, then wasn’t he doing the job he was meant for? 

This was the time of year where people thanked the Almighty for sustaining them, preserving them, bringing them into a sweet new year. They were preserved - they survived their trials. They were sustained, out of love for one another. And now they were enjoying the literal fruits of their labors to bring them into a sweet new year. 

Aziraphale trembled and shook apart, and Crowley’s reverence was broken off when the angel pushed his head away. Not willing to go far, Crowley moved north to his stomach, making sure the last of the honey didn’t go to waste. When he could feel and hear Aziraphale’s breathing calm down, he placed one last kiss to his chest. 

“Doing alright?” He asked, not bothering to hide his own smile. Crowley loved it when he could make Aziraphale fall apart,  _ especially _ when it happened more than once. Aziraphale gave a happy little hum, wiggling a little underneath him. His hands raised up to wrap around the demon. Crowley went into his arms and spent a few minutes exchanging kisses. After they broke apart, Aziraphale, apparently feeling rather playful after coming a few times, gave him an affectionate kiss to his nose. 

“L’shana tova, angel.” Crowley leaned down to kiss his forehead. 

Aziraphale shifted to kiss his cheek. “Happy new year, my dear.” 

“Tired?” Crowley asked, because sometimes he succeeded in tiring him out, which was also something he took pride in. 

Aziraphale shook his head and began pushing Crowley up and off of him. The demon went and found himself passing over the jar of honey. To his surprise, Aziraphale started gently pushing Crowley onto his back. The angel usually never took this kind of role. 

“Something you want?” He asked, with amusement in his voice. Aziraphale detested taking an ‘in charge’ role in their bed, something that didn’t bother him in the slightest. 

“You have a point,” Aziraphale explained, “About it being a mitzvah to enjoy something sweet, and something you enjoy. So I think it’s only appropriate if I too enjoy you.” 

Eating Aziraphale out had made Crowley hard, but he hadn’t felt the need to do anything with his erection up until that point. Sometimes Aziraphale wanted to be fucked, or sometimes he wanted his mouth full. Usually, he just wanted both, and Crowley didn’t mind spoiling him in the slightest. 

“I think,” Aziraphale mused, confirming Crowley’s thoughts, “That I should be a good angel and return the favor, with my mouth, and then, if you would be so kind as to stay hard after you ejactulate, we can make love?”

The laugh escaped him without his permission, but Crowley didn’t care. Not when, after having Aziraphale shake apart more than once, he was able to - in his own way - ask to politely suck him off and then get fucked. As if Crowley would ever say no to him. 

“Whatever you want, angel,” He said, and smirked as Aziraphale gave a satisfied wiggle. The angel tipped the honey over his hardness, and promptly swallowed him down. All the apple slices, apparently, had been a warm up for this. Crowley groaned in appreciation, running his fingers through Aziraphale’s hair. The angel liked having his hair pulled, and Crowley liked giving him what he wanted. Aziraphale moaned, both from having his mouth full and his hair pulled. 

Crowley let Aziraphale work his mouth back and forth, idly scratching his head. But when he felt himself get too close, he pulled Aziraphale off. He smirked when Aziraphale pouted and made a displeased sound. 

“I thought you wanted me to stay hard angel,” He mock-cooed. “Can’t do that if you stay there.” 

“But… still..” Aziraphale grumbled, and Crowley snorted. He leaned over to kiss him, turning him onto his back as he did. Aziraphale tasted like a combination of him and honey - it was damned irresistible. “Don’t worry darling,” The demon reassured him, “I know what you want. Don’t I always take care of you?”

It was a rhetorical question, but Aziraphale still nodded in agreement, kissing him desperately. Crowley took hold of one of his legs, bending it at the knee and pushing it up. They were both plenty relaxed, and he was able to slide in easily. Aziraphale let out a satisfied sigh as Crowley moved his hips at a steady pace. 

“I love you,” Aziraphale whispered, looking up at him with a light in his eyes that was so sweet it was unfair. Crowley tilted his head down to lean his forehead against the angel’s. “You know,” He replied, “You’re the most important being to me.” 

Aziraphale kissed him, to say that he understood, that he agreed, and wrapped his other leg around Crowley’s waist. They moved together, in no particular rush, content to enjoy each other’s company. When they came, they came together.

After they had taken their full, of both the apples and each other, they lay together. Aziraphale rested his head on Crowley’s shoulder, letting himself get comfortable. Crowley kissed his temple. 

“Happy new year,” He said. Aziraphale smiled at him. “I’m happy we get to spend the ten days together.”

“Spend  _ all _ the days together,” Crowley corrected. 

“Of course,” Aziraphale agreed, giving a satisfied wiggle at the thought. For a few moments, they lay there, and Aziraphale began to feel himself doze. 

"Oh!" Crowley shifted, and did an internal laugh when Aziraphale gave an annoyed huff. "I forgot. I brought you something, thought you'd want it now." Ignoring the pointed grumbles and protests, he snapped his fingers to bring the box he'd set aside earlier. 

"What could you possibly think I want-" Aziraphale's voice broke off as Crowley revealed the honeycake from earlier. He blushed, trying not to look as endeared as he felt. Crowley snickered. 

"See? Who else knows what you like to eat after sex? Or before sex? Or during-"

"Yes!" Aziraphale said, quickly, "Yes. You were right." He took the container, and the fork that miraculously appeared in Crowley's hand. "At least get a fork yourself." He chided gently. 

Crowley did, only to offer to feed him a bite. Aziraphale gave an amused huff as he accepted. "Thank you," He said, after swallowing. "But, you should know, offering cake or no, I am really very happy that I can celebrate these holy days with you."

In a rare moment of vulnerability, Crowley offered a soft smile. "It's the same for me to angel. You know that I care about you." 

"I do," Aziraphale agreed, kissing his cheek. "I can taste the love you baked into this cake. It helps compensate for the extra sugar you added." 

Crowley growled, ignoring the blush that threatened to take over. "You brat!" He mock-snarled, and Aziraphale laughed as he pounced on him. The box, and the cake inside, was moved back to its place near the bed, to be reached for when they were done once more.

They wouldn't be done for quite some time. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it.


End file.
